Unexpected Happy Endings(AU OUATSwanQueen FanFIC)
by NicoleVultao
Summary: Emma Swan is a child psychiatrist who works in StoryBrooke Hospital with Archie Hopper to help children in need. One day single mother and the Mayor of StoryBrooke, Regina Mills brings her biological son, 10 year old Henry Mills who is suffering from a psychosis that causes him to see everyone in StoryBrooke as fairytale characters and 5 year old Lucy Ella Michaels a abused mute.
1. Lucy Ella Michaels

Character Profile

Name: Lucy Ella Michaels

Birthday: June 1

Age: 5

Hair Colour and Style: Brown and Curly

Eye Colour: Blue

Birth Parents: Michelle and Clark Michaels(Life in prison for child abuse)

Sibling: Sarah Michaels(age 18, ran off at the age of 16)

Medical Condition(s): PTSD, panic disorder, mute, anxiety, bulimia nervosa(non-purging type, due to child abuse)


	2. Chapter 1

Emma Swan's POV

"Good morning Emma." Archie Hopper, my colleague tells me as I enter StoryBrooke Hospital where we both work as child psychiatrists.

"Morning Archie." I say as I grab my files and go to my office where I settle down when there's a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say as I see Regina Mills, the Mayor of StoryBrooke enter with her 10 year old son Henry. I looked at my files to see that I had a file with Henry's name on it.

"Please have a seat. I apologize, I just walked in." I tell Regina who nods as she and Henry sit down on the couch and I grab the file and sit on the chair across from them.

"So Henry why don't you tell me about yourself?" I ask Henry as I notice bags under his hazel eyes.

"I'm 10 and adopted." Henry says as I look at his file to see that Henry is Regina's biological son.

"Henry, you're not adopted. I'm your biological mother and I love you." Regina tells Henry who I notice stands up with an angry look on his face.

"You aren't my real mother! You are the Evil Queen and Emma is the Saviour! She's going to break your curse!" Henry yells as he bolts out of my office and Regina and I go after him.

"So this curse he says is real...care to elaborate?" I ask Regina who nods.

"Well Henry is indeed my son but looks so much like my father who Henry was named after. Henry and my Dad were extremely close and when he died last year, Henry broke down and start assuming I killed my father and that I was this Evil Queen. Henry's father, Robin Locksley and I don't speak anymore, but he does come to take Henry out for the weekends. Ever since last year, this curse thing has driven him out of control. He tried to hurt himself last week." Regina says as we find Henry sitting on the swingset outside with a bleeding hand.

"Henry what happened? Regina asks as I get the first aid kit and attempt to clean him up.

"I accidently cut myself against the swings." Henry says as I patch him up.

"Ok Henry, now that you got that little lie out of your system can you tell me what really happened?" I ask Henry.

"I cut my hand with a razor." Henry says as I nod and look at Regina.

"If you can bring him 3-4 times a week, I can see him. Just call and I'll make the schedule but first I need to do a home visit, just to see how Henry copes in his environment for his treatment." I whisper to Regina who nods as we bring Henry back into the office and Henry goes to sit down and read his book while I book an appointment since Henry must have school.

"I can do his home visit tomorrow at 6pm and his individual appointments at 4pm every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday." I tell Regina who nods as she takes the appointment card, takes Henry and they leave. I look at my next file to see a five year old girl by the name of Lucy Ella Michaels who has been severely abused by her parents, her 18 year old sister Sarah ran away when she 16. Now Lucy doesn't speak and has a list of disorders that I need to treat, she's not even in foster care yet but in a room right here in StoryBrooke Hospital. I grab the file, some pencil crayons and papers, some toys and games and head out of my office where I lock the door and go to the second floor where the children are kept. I go on the elevator when I meet my other colleague Dr. Victor Whale, a surgeon enter the elevator with Mother Superior.

"New child today Emma?" Mother Superior asks as I nod.

"Actually two." I tell Mother Superior as I arrive on my floor and go to the room where Lucy would be waiting. I slowly open the door and close it behind me. I look around the room to see that it didn't look like it has been cleaned in weeks. There was unfinished food all over the place and I hear a whimper and I look to see a little girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes holding a teddy bear.

"You must be Lucy. My name's Emma. I'm here to help you and the first thing we have to do is get you a new room for you to stay in. Would you like that?" I ask Lucy who nods and slowly comes up to me with her teddy in her hand. We leave the room and bump into Archie.

"Archie, I'm transferring Lucy to a new room, Room 101. Nobody cleans her room and I'll make sure they do so in her new room. But the conditions they put her in is disgusting." I tell Archie who nods.

"The room next to your office? Well that's ok since you are taking care of her. I'll send the janitors to clean that room daily." Archie tells me as Lucy and I go down the elevator and go to room 101, which is the room right next to my office. Lucy's eyes widen with happiness and she goes to look around the window.

"Lucy I thought we'd draw some pictures first would you like to do that or play with the toys? You tell me and we will do that." I tell Lucy who looks at the toys I have and takes one of them(Barbie) to play while still holding her teddy.

"You picked a good good toy Lucy. Barbie is one of my favourites. Did you have Barbies at your house?" I ask Lucy who shakes her head.

"Well I'll tell you what Lucy why don't you keep that doll? I have more anyways and we will see each other everyday so I will know that you will take care of it." I tell Lucy who nods as I look at my watch to see my hour was up but I didn't want to leave this little girl and since she and Henry were my only two clients, I stay with Lucy for the rest of the day.

Emma's POV

I was home and I felt such a connection with Henry and Lucy. _I wanted to adopt Lucy but would that be allowed? Oh to hell with it! I'll give Lucy the best she can have and the love and attention she deserves._ I thought as I make a phone call to Regina Mills.

"Hello Regina I would to inquire about adopting a child."

"Who would that be Miss Swan?" Regina asks on the other line.

"Lucy Ella Michaels."


	3. Chapter 2

Henry Mills' POV

"You are the Evil Queen, you are!" I shout at my Mom as I see her wearing her work attire but all I saw her was as the Evil Queen.

"Henry I love you so much. You have to try and believe me." Mom says as I consider it.

"Don't listen to her Henry it's a trap. She's not your real Mom and she is the Evil Queen. Remember Henry get Emma to believe in the curse." I hear the Blue Fairy say. I can never see her by I can hear her.

"You don't love me! You're not even my real Mom! You're the Evil Queen and Emma's going to break your curse!" I cry out as I run out of my house and keep running until I reach my beach castle where I climb up and sit down with my journal of the fairytale characters/people of StoryBrooke citizens.

"Don't worry Blue, Emma will break this curse." I say to Blue as I look at the book.

Emma's POV

I just arrive in my office when I hear screaming coming from Lucy's room. I rush over to Lucy's room and see that Whale and my newest colleague and psychiatrist, Brian Brent were in Lucy's room, trying to sedate her.

"What are you doing here?" Brian asks.

"Lucy's my patient, better question is what are you two morons doing here?" I say as Lucy looks at me with relief.

"She is not supposed to be here Emma, we are taking her back upstairs to her room where she is assigned." Whale says as I glare at him.

"I got the authority to move Lucy here, especially after the condition I found it in yesterday. She's a five year old child, not an animal. You don't sedate a child because of this or for any reason unless they harm themselves or others. Actually I was going to discharge her since I am adopting her and the Mayor approved of it since I am treating her son. That means smart asses, Lucy is my responsibility and if you two morons dare touch her not only will you have the Mayor to deal with, you'll have me. Now get out!" I say as the men leave and I go to see Lucy who moved underneath her bed.

"Those bad men are gone Lucy. I won't let them come near you anymore. I promise." I tell Lucy who comes out from under the bed with her teddy bear and hugs me. I hug her back as she continues to cling to me.

"I got you Lucy. I got you." I whisper to Lucy as she looks up at me with those blue eyes of hers that made my heart melt. _What kind of secrets was this tiny little girl hiding?_

"Lucy I have some good news. I am going to adopt you and that means you get to leave the hospital today. That means sweetheart I get to be your Mommy and I promise to take good care of you. Do you want to go get some breakfast from Granny's?" I ask Lucy who sighs and nods as she places her head on my shoulder, I grab her things and I bring her to my office to drop off her things and then I go the front desk to discharge Lucy permanently since I was legally adopting her. The nurse dared to challenge me when I heard familiar heels.

"I authorized it since I am paying for this hospital Cynthia. Lucy is Miss Swan's daughter now, the adoption got finalized yesterday night. Miss Swan is Lucy's mother now. Is that understood?" Regina says as I turn to see her standing there.

"Regina thank you but please call me Emma. Especially if I am going to be treating Henry. I want there to be a kind of friendship between us, not hatred." I tell Regina who nods as she smiles at Lucy.

"Hi there Lucy I'm Regina. It's very nice to meet you." Regina tells Lucy who smiles her first true smile.

"She smiled. I haven't gotten her to smile yet and you did it." I tell Regina who chuckles.

"Well why don't you guys come over to my house and I'll cook up the best meal you ever tasted. Besides Henry will be home for lunch anyways and you can do your assessment then." Regina tells me as we go back to the office to get Lucy's and my things, then we go to Regina's car and place our things in the car and we drive to Regina's house. When we arrive at Regina's house I saw Lucy's blue eyes light up with wonder.

"Regina, Lucy loves your house." I tell Regina as I indicate to Lucy and Regina who chuckles.

"Well Lucy you haven't seen the best part yet." Regina says as we enter and Lucy gasps.

"That's not even the best part. Follow me." Regina says as she shows us to the living room where there toys spread around.

"Lucy do you want to go play with the toys?" Regina asks as Lucy looks at me and I nod. Lucy takes her bear and goes to play with the toys Regina had lying around.

Regina Mills' POV

"Her smile is certainly unique." I tell Emma who nods in response as I start to make a late breakfast/early lunch. Lucy was playing with her bear and a stuffed bunny Henry hasn't touched in years.

"My half-sister Zelena will be picking up Henry from school to bring him home. Henry goes to school two times a week and the other days he stays home with Zelena or Belle French, his nanny. Belle helps him catch up on his assignments so he can pass his classes."

"Do you believe Zelena is a good influence on Henry? I am just making sure I don't miss a stone unturned Regina." Emma tells me as she has a notepad in her hand.

"Zelena works at the High School as a History and Art Teacher. She only has two classes before lunch. Yes I believe Zelena is a good influence on Henry, she treats Henry like he's her own son. Our mother, Cora wasn't exactly the nicest and my father adopted Zelena as his own and loved her like his own daughter. We don't even know who her father is. Our mother recently died last month from cancer and while she wasn't nice, she was still our mother." I tell Emma who nods and writes this stuff down.

"How about Belle French? When did she start working for you guys?" Emma ask.

"When Henry was 2, Belle was going to be a librarian but she also loved kids so I hired her as Henry's nanny. At the time Robin and I were beginning to have marital problems, we started fighting a lot and sometimes it got physical. Henry was there for some of it, but he was never physically hurt by Robin. Belle was there to take him out and play with him while Robin and I would work things out. So was my father and Zelena, they also did things with Henry as well. Henry and I used to be close too, until my father died that is when Henry had a break down and started going on about this curse." I tell Emma who nods as breakfast/lunch is ready and Henry enters the house with Zelena right beside him.

"Zelena this is Emma Swan, Henry's psychiatrist and her newly adopted daughter Lucy. Emma, Lucy this is Zelena and Lucy this is my son Henry." I tell everybody as Lucy looks at Henry and Zelena and runs to hug Zelena.

"Aww Zelena she adores you." I tell Zelena who smiles as she picks up Lucy and smiles widely at her.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing?" Zelena says as Henry looks at Lucy.

Emma's POV

"You adopted her?" Henry asks as I nod.

"That's right. Lucy's history is a little complicated at the moment to share Henry, but she has no family so she was my patient and I adopted her." I tell Henry. I did not want to say that Lucy was severely abused to the point where she didn't speak or anything. Henry already had enough going on.

"Does she speak?" Zelena asks.

"Unfortunately not, her past is complicated." I explain as Zelena nods and Regina places the food in front of all of us. I notice Lucy hesitating to eat due to her non-purging type bulimia, which I suspect is from the abuse.

"Hey Lucy, I am right here with you. I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you if you eat this. Look at Regina, she is here too and so are Zelena and Henry. They are here with you. Nobody is going to hurt you." I whisper to Lucy as she stretches her hands and I place her on my lap. Then Lucy actually eats her food as I notice tears streaming from her tiny blue eyes. _Oh honey._

"You are a good girl. You are my good girl. You are doing such a good job Lucy. I'm proud of you." I whisper to Lucy as she continues to eat and when she finishes she just leans back against me.

"Henry why don't you and I go upstairs to see your room? Do you mind if I carry Lucy with us?" I ask Henry who shakes his head.

"No I don't mind." Henry says as I carry Lucy and follow Henry to his room where he has it decorated much for a boy's room.

"So Henry do you like school?" I ask Henry.

"Ok." Henry says to me before turning his head away.

"Yes this is Emma. I do know who she is." Henry mumbles to the space beside him. I was familiar with auditory and visual hallucinations and Henry had both of these.

"Henry can I ask you something? How do you know your Mom is the Evil Queen? She seems to care about you alot." I tell Henry.

"She doesn't care she just pretends to and makes people believe that I'm crazy. Just like Dad." Henry says.

"Your Dad. Can you tell me about him?" I ask Henry who nods.

"He's Robin Hood but he is married to Maid Marian and I have a brother named Roland. Obviously they all believe Mom and they think I'm crazy and want me to stay at the hospital but Mom won't let him or my Aunt Zelena." Henry says as I nod and notice his journal.

"What is that?" I ask Henry.

"My journal. I'll show it to you tomorrow in therapy. It's dangerous with Mom lurking around." Henry says as I nod. _What I didn't know about Henry was that he thinks his parents think he is crazy. What I think? I think Henry has some deep personal issues that needs to be resolved._


	4. Chapter 3

Lucy's POV

My old Daddy and Mama hurt me and my big sissy Sarah with their hands, their belts and Daddy would hurt our areas with his snake too. I miss my big sissy Sarah but she run away and then I go to the bad room where Brian Brent hurt me too. But now I have a new Mommy named Emma and she nice. Now I no go to bad room no more and I safe.

"Lucy come here honey." Mommy say as I run to her with my teddy bear, Teddy. I got him from Sarah before she leaved me. _I wonder what she do now. I miss Sarah._ I thought as Mommy put me on her lap and kiss my forehead.

"Lucy would you like to go to store with me?" Mommy asks me as I nod and we leave the house to go to the store. We go in Mommy's yellow car which is kind of funny because it like the sun. _Why does Mommy have a yellow car?_ I think as we drive to the store and when we get there, I see lots of clothes and toys.

"Let's go pick out some stuff for you." Mommy say as we go get some dresses, shoes, pants, sweaters, underwears, and pants. I go to find some drawing paper cause I like to draw pretty pictures. I find the draw paper book when Mommy come up to me with my clothes.

"You want to get that too?" Mommy asks me as I nod and we go to the lady to pay for our stuff. Mommy and I go to the car and then we drive to her work where I take my drawing paper and Teddy and we go to her office.

Emma's POV

Lucy sits down to draw her pictures in her sketch book that she picked out for herself, when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say as a woman with blue eyes and brown hair enters the room with Henry. _She must be Henry's nanny, Belle French. _I conclude as Henry and Belle sit down in the chairs in front of my chair I set up."

"You must be Belle French. I am Emma Swan, Henry's psychiatrist. It's nice to meet you." I tell Belle who nods.

"It's nice to meet you too. Regina and Zelena have told me so much about you. Regina told me that you might want to ask me some questions as well." Belle says as I nod.

"Yes I do actually. If you don't mind me asking, what do you do with Henry on a regular basis. Regina said a few words but I would like to cover the bases." I tell Belle who nods.

"When Henry's not in school we go to the park, Granny's or the library, but we also do school work. I like him to have as much human interaction as possible. Regina is a wonderful mother to Henry and Zelena is a good aunt to him, it's Henry's father I'm the most concerned with. Robin Locksley hardly spends any time with Henry anymore to the point where Regina has to beg Robin to take him for a couple of hours on Saturdays or some evenings on weekdays so Henry can see his father. Robin spends time with his youngest son Roland who is 4. That's not what concerns me the most Emma. Henry can you show Emma?" Belle tells Henry who takes off his shirt where I see bruises all over his tiny body. _They were the size of handprints. Actually they were in the shape of handprints._

"Henry how did you get these?" I ask Henry who shrugs as he puts his shirt back on and sits down.

"Every time he returns from the Locksley household on Saturday night or Sunday morning, I see those bruises. Regina has seen them too, but when she's tried to talk to Henry he does the same thing he just did. I am really worried about him. I am hoping Robin isn't hurting Henry but Henry has been coming back from there in bruises and it worries me." Belle says as I nod.

"I completely understand and I'll look into it for sure. Thank you for your concern Belle, you are a very good nanny to Henry." I tell Belle who smiles and I turn to Henry.

"No she will believe me about this. You'll see. You said she was the one to break this curse." Henry mutters to the space beside him.

"Hey Henry who are you talking to there?" I ask Henry who looks up at me with an empty look in those hazel eyes of his.

"The Blue Fairy. She told me that you would break this curse but now she is starting to have doubts but I believe in you." Henry says with such conviction in his voice that made it hard to say no.

"Henry when did you start hearing and seeing this Blue Fairy?" I ask Henry.

"When I was 5 and my parents got divorced I heard her but I didn't see her until my grandfather Henry Sr. died last year. Why?" Henry says as I look at Belle who nods and my convictions were true. _Henry is truly affected by his parents' divorce and the death of his grandfather that he created this reality to escape. But why create his mother as the Evil Queen?_


	5. Chapter 4

Emma's POV

Lucy still hasn't talked yet and I knew she was improving but I just wished that she would talk to me. I look over Lucy's file again and see that Lucy stopped talking after her older sister Sarah ran away from their old home. _Maybe if I find Sarah, Lucy might talk again._ I thought as I look in the phonebook to see if there's a Sarah Michaels listed and I see that there is one. _So Sarah lives in StoryBrooke. I'll surprise Lucy and bring Sarah to her._

"Lucy sweetheart come here please." I tell Lucy who runs up to me and looks at me with those curious blue eyes of hers.

"Sweetheart, how would you like to spend the day with Regina while I go get you a special surprise?" I tell Lucy who nods happily.

"I promise to come right back sweetheart and I will never leave you." I tell Lucy who hugs me as we walk to Regina's house. When we arrive at Regina's house, I knock on the door and it opens to reveal Zelena.

"Is your sister home?" I ask Zelena who shakes her head.

"Not for another hour. Belle took Henry to get lunch at Granny's, so I'm the only one home. Can I help with something?" Zelena asks as I look at Lucy who goes to hug Zelena. I chuckle with a smile on my face.

"Zelena do you mind watching Lucy for an hour? I have to find a relative of hers." I say as I lean in so Lucy doesn't hear.

"It's her sister. Regina knows Lucy's history so if you have any questions about her history, you can ask Regina. But don't tell Lucy. I want to surprise her and if there any problems my cell is on the fridge." I tell Zelena as I kiss Lucy's cheek and Zelena nods.

"We'll be fine." Zelena says as I start walking to the house where Sarah was located at.

Zelena Mills' POV

I look at Lucy who has her teddy and was looking out the window for Emma. _Lucy sure does miss Emma._

"Hey Lucy do you want to see our horses? We have 5 and I'm sure they will love you." I tell Lucy who nods as she takes my hand and we go to the stables in our backyard where we see our horses and Lucy smiles. _I don't know how this little girl is attached to me but I am determined to make sure Lucy isn't hurt. Just like I make sure Henry isn't hurt._ I thought as Lucy attempts to pet Regina's horse, Rocinante when I pick her up so she can pet the horse.

"Rocinante is his name and he's Regina's horse but we all take care of him here." I tell Lucy who smiles widely as she continues to pet Rocinante. _Just like Emma and the rest of us will take care of you and Henry._

Emma's POV

I knock on Sarah's apartment door and it opens to reveal an 18 year old girl with brown hair and blue eyes, she looked exactly like Lucy. _She has to be Sarah._ I thought Sarah looks at me with with questioning eyes.

"Can I help you?" Sarah asks.

"You're Sarah Michaels right?" I ask Sarah who nods.

"Yeah who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Emma Swan. I adopted your younger sister Lucy a week ago and there are things that I need to discuss with you about her. If you don't mind." I tell Sarah who has tears welled up in her eyes.

"Lucy's ok?" Sarah asks as I nod.

"She is physically ok but mentally Sarah, she is very held back. Lucy does not speak, she has bulimia nervosa the non-purging type, she has PTSD, anxiety disorder and panic disorder. I think it may be due to the abuse your biological parents gave to both of you. There's something else you should know, Lucy was locked up in the hospital for a year before I took her in. The reason being because I didn't have her as a patient. I'm a child psychiatrist." I tell Sarah as the tears stream from her eyes.

"Can I see my little sister? I never meant to leave Lucy, that was never my intention at all. I had to get away and at the time I was 16 years old. Our parents were cruel and sadistic bastards Emma. I was always going to come back for Lucy when I turned 18 and had a stable job. I love Lucy more than life itself and my heart breaks that she has all these issues because I wasn't there to protect her." Sarah says as I shake my head.

"Sarah this isn't your fault. But I was coming here so that you can see your sister. She's actually with a friend of mine. She doesn't know I went to get you and Sarah, your little sister draws really well." I tell Sarah who nods.

"Lucy is the little artist of the family. I have some of her sketches in my room. Hold on." Sarah says as she runs to her room and I wait for approximately two seconds when Sarah comes back with a big book of sketches.

"Lucy drew happy and sad things. But she drew what our parents did to her as well. I hope they help you." Sarah says as I nod and we walk to Regina's house.

"Regina is a friend of yours?" Sarah asks as I nod.

"Sort of. I am currently treating her son, Henry. That's all I can say." I tell Sarah who nods as I ring the doorbell and I hear little feet and I chuckle.

"Lucy was probably waiting for me." I say as Sarah smiles at me and the door opens to reveal Regina standing there with Lucy. Lucy looks up at Sarah and her eyes brighten and she smiles wide.

"Sarah finded me again." Lucy says she hugs me and Sarah.

"Yes she did sweetheart. She found you again." I tell Lucy as she looks up at me with a huge smile.

"I love you Mommy." Lucy says as tears well up and I hug her back.

"I love you too Lucy."


	6. Chapter 5

*Author's Note-Sorry for the short chapter, the next ones will be longer I promise! But this is a turning point in the story

Regina's POV

Over the past couple of weeks I couldn't help but notice how Emma's green eyes light up when she talks about the kids or when she is just plain happy and how well she dresses. Also how she makes my heart pound a million miles a minute. _Crap! I'm falling in love with Emma Swan. But how is this possible?_

"Sister dear what's wrong?" Zelena asks me as she comes downstairs from putting Henry to bed.

"I think I'm falling in love with Emma Swan. Zelena how is this possible?" I ask my sister who smiles.

"Regina you and Emma are together daily and are both revealing things to each other. That lowers walls that prevents you both to be vulnerable and you both can be real with each other. Listen Regina, you deserve to be happy because ever since you and Robin got that divorce you have done everything you could for Henry. But now it's time for you to have your happy ending and that can be with Emma Swan." Zelena says as I smile. _Zelena's right, I can have my happy ending with Emma Swan. But will she love me back?_

Emma's POV

"Mommy when I see Sarah again?" Lucy asks as I tuck her in bed. Lucy and Sarah have been spending a lot of time to make up for lost time but Lucy is still worried that Sarah might never come back for her.

"She will come see you tomorrow to take you to school. Remember tomorrow you start school?" I ask Lucy who nods. Tomorrow is Lucy's first day of kindergarten and she has Mary-Margaret Blanchard who is the kindergarten teacher.

"Yes Mommy I remember but I scared the other kids be mean to me." Lucy says as I kiss her forehead.

"If they do anything, you tell Miss Blanchard and she will call me to pick you up. I promise." I tell Lucy as her eyes close and she falls asleep beside me. I began thinking of Regina and how she made my heart race. _Is it possible that I love Regina? Yes I do love Regina. But does she love me back?_ I thought as I close my eyes and fall into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

*Author's note in this Story, Regina is Henry's biological mother and Robin is Henry's biological dad*

Emma's POV

"Mommy this school is big." Lucy says as Lucy, Sarah and I walk up to StoryBrooke Elementary. Sarah was going to pick up Lucy and bring her to my office after Lucy ate lunch.

"It is Lucy, but that means there are lots of other little kids to play with." Sarah tells Lucy who smiles widely as Mary-Margaret Blanchard comes up to us.

"You must be Lucy. My name is Mary-Margaret Blanchard and I'll be your teacher. We are going to have so much fun together." Mary-Margaret tells Lucy who smiles widely as she takes Mary-Margaret's hand and they enter the school.

"Sarah what are you going to do today?" I ask Sarah, knowing I had to talk to Robin Locksley and his other family about Henry.

"I actually work at Granny's Diner so I'll be doing that and then I'll pick up Lucy like planned." Sarah says as we go our separate ways. I go to the address Regina gave me and I knock on the door. The door opens to reveal a man with short brown hair and hazel eyes and I knew this was Robin. _Henry had Robin's eyes but other than that, he was all Regina._

"You are Robin Locksley right?" I tell Robin who nods.

"Yes I am. You're Emma Swan, Henry's psychiatrist right?" Robin says as I nod.

"I certainly am. I actually need to talk to you and your family about Henry so that I can better treat him." I tell Robin who nods and we enter his house and I sit down while Robin goes to get his wife and other son. Soon Robin returns with his wife Marian and his youngest son Roland who looks like Marian in every way, except for the dimples, which he and Henry both shared.

"Robin, Marian I'm Emma Swan and I am currently treating Henry. I just need to know how your relationship is with Henry so I can have all the pieces when I treat him. Normally I would ask Henry but your family might be a better help so I help Henry." I tell Robin and Marian who both nod as Roland looks up at me with wonder and plays with his toys.

"Henry and my relationship is ok well for the most part. When he is in his delusion, it's really bad and he does not talk to anybody but the air but when he isn't in the delusion we do get along and actually do things together." Robin tells me as Roland shakes his head and continues to play with his toys. _Does Roland see if Robin hits Henry? Is Roland abused himself?_

"How about you Marian? How's your relationship with Henry? Does it affect Roland in anyway?" I ask Mairan who shakes her head.

"Henry is a good boy. He has his moments but he would never harm any of us or Roland. In fact out of any of us, Roland and Henry have the better relationship." Marian responds as I nod. _Marian was the only one being honest with me._

"Ok thank you. Roland can you give me a tour of the house?" I ask Roland who nods as he takes my hand and that's when I notice Robin's eyes go wide. _What does Robin have to be nervous about? Unless Robin is actually hurting Henry._

"It's just to see how Henry's routine is when he's here. I did the same thing at Regina's." I tell them as Marian nods and Roland leads me to the bedrooms.

"This my Mommy and Daddy's bedroom." Roland says opening the door to his parents' room and I notice it was very neat. Then Roland brings me to the next door and opens it.

"This my room." Roland says as I see it was filled with toys and things that a four year old boy would like. Roland finally drags me to the last room and opens it and I see an empty room with just a blanket on the floor.

"This Henry's Room." Roland says as I took pictures of the room with my phone and put it back in my pocket and hit the record button.

"Roland can you answer a very big question for me? I ask Roland who nods.

"Does your Daddy or Mommy ever hurt Henry?" I ask Roland who nods.

"Just Daddy. He get his belt and hurt Henry and Mommy hug him and make him better. Daddy calls Henry crazy to his face and say that nobody love him. But I love my brother and so does Mommy. Henry use to stay at night but after last year he no do it no more. Look at Henry's back Emma, that where the belt marks are." Roland says as my heart breaks. _Oh Henry._ I thought as I hit the stop button on the phone and I hug Roland and we go back to the living room where I say goodbye and leave the house. I call Regina on her cell.

"Regina you in your office?" I say into the phone.

"Yeah I am." Regina says as I sigh.

"I'm coming over there. I have something you need to see." I tell Regina who says ok as we hang up, I get in my car and drive over to Regina's office.

Lucy's POV

_School is fun! _I think as Miss Blanchard teach us our letters and numbers.

"A is for Apple." Logan Bryan say as Miss Blanchard writes the letter B.

"Ok class what starts with B?" Miss Blanchard asks.

"Brian Brent. He's the nice man that gives me candy on my way home from school." Julie Greyson say.

"No he no nice!" I shout as I run out of the classroom and go to the closet where I sit and hide. _I hate Brian Brent cause he hurt me while I was in the bad room. Just like my old Mama and Papa do. Brian Brent hit me with his hands and belt and he touch my area with his hands and snake._ I think as I hear footsteps and my breathing becomes fast.

"Lucy are you in here?" I hear Zelena say.

Zelena's POV

I was at the elementary school to get Henry's work when Miss Blanchard told me that Lucy was in the janitor's closet. _I was going to get Lucy out and see if she was ok to stay here, otherwise she would come back with me until Emma is done with the investigation on Robin._

"Lucy can you hear me?" I ask Lucy.

"It hurt to breathe Miss Zelena." Lucy says from the other side as I knew she was having a panic attack.

"Ok Lucy. Try to listen to my voice. It's going to be alright. It's just me and you and nobody's going to hurt you as long as your Mommy, Sarah, Regina, Henry, Belle and I are here. I promise." I say to Lucy as the door opens and Lucy has tears stains across her cheeks and she comes to hug me.

"I got you Lucy. You're safe." I whisper to Lucy who plays with my red curls and looks up at me with those blue eyes of hers.

"Brian Brent hurt me my area with his hands and snake and he hit me with his belt, and when a girl in class say it I remember what he do in the bad room. I need my Mommy and Sarah." Lucy tells me as Mary-Margaret brings Lucy's bag over to us.

"I hope you feel better Lucy. I'll see you tomorrow?" Mary-Margaret tells Lucy who nods and snuggles into me as I pick Lucy and her bag up and we walk back to Regina's house.

"He say mean things too. He say nobody love me and that I ugly and fat, then he put me the needle in my arm so he could cut my arms." Lucy says as I give her a smile.

"You are a beautiful little girl Lucy and we all love you very much." I tell Lucy as we arrive at Regina's house and Emma sees us.

"What happened?" Emma asks and I explain everything to her, including what Lucy told me about Brian Brent. When I finish, Emma takes Lucy and hugs her tight.

Emma's POV

Lucy told me about Brian Brient and he is in jail for life along with Robin for child abuse.

"Mommy I have bad dream. I sleep with you?" Lucy says as I notice her standing by my bedroom door and I nod as she comes with her teddy bear, Teddy and lies down beside me.

"Lucy, you know I love you right?" I tell Lucy who nods.

"I know Mommy." Lucy says as she snuggles into me and falls asleep. _Now all I have to do is get Lucy to open up more and figure out how to help Henry. Also I have to tell Regina my feelings for her._


	8. Chapter 7

Henry's POV

I walked into Emma's office and sat beside her on the couch. Emma gets off the couch and bends down to my level and I look into her green eyes.

"Henry can you tell me if your Dad, Robin Locksley ever hit you?" Emma asks me as Blue starts invading my mind.

"She is on their side Henry. Don't listen to her." Blue says as I shake my head.

"No she isn't Blue!" I shout back.

"Henry, I can save this curse but the person who caused this isn't Regina. It's Robin Locksley. He tricked us all. He's the Evil Warlock and you're right Henry, I'm the Saviour here to save you. But you have to tell me if Robin Locksley has ever hurt you." Emma says as tears stream my eyes as I have a flashback.

_Henry's flashback(4 years ago…)_

_Third Person POV_

_Robin Locksley got his belt and goes into his 6 year old son's Henry Mills' room to see 6 year old Henry playing with his stuffed bunny Blue. _

"_Come here boy." Robin tells 6 year old Henry who immediately walks over to Robin. Robin whips his son with the belt and 6 year old Henry cries._

"_Please stop Daddy. Please." 6 year old Henry cries as Robin continues to hit the 6 year old boy._

"_Shut up you worthless freak. You're lucky you aren't in the hospital because that's where you belong." Robin says as he finishes hitting 6 year old Henry and leaves the room._

End of flashback.

Emma's POV

"The curse isn't real is it? Robin was right I am crazy." Henry says as my heart breaks for this child. I place my hands in Henry's and give him a comforting smile.

"Henry, the curse was real to you and I helped you break it. It was an escape but I think me being your Saviour means it was time to be saved from what Robin did to you and when your Grandpa died. You have people that care about you. Your Mom, your Aunt Zelena, your Nanny Belle, Marian, your brother Roland, my daughter Lucy, her sister Sarah and I all care about you. Henry nobody is ever going to lay a finger on you again. Not if I can help it." I tell Henry as he nods and I notice tears in his eyes.

"He hits me everytime I go over there and sometimes he won't feed me. Marian would feed me and take care of me. I would sleep on the floor with no pillow but with a blanket that Marian gives me because Dad counts the pillows. He calls me a worthless freak and crazy." Henry says as he begins to cry and I hug him close to me.

"Henry nobody is ever going to hurt you again and that is a promise. Robin is in jail and will never get out." I tell Henry as he hugs me back.

"You broke my curse Emma. Can you get my Mom?" Henry tells me as I nod and go to the door where I call Regina in and she enters the room and Henry hugs her.

Regina's POV

Henry hugs me and I hug him back as we go sit down in Emma's office couch.

"Mom, Emma broke my curse." Henry says as Emma explains that Henry finally realizes that the curse wasn't real but it was a part of his way of escaping his tragic events.

"She did Henry. Emma is a hero." I tell Henry who smiles widely as he continues to hug me tight.

"I love you Mom. I'm sorry for calling you the Evil Queen." Henry says as I smile.

"I love you too Henry. It's ok." I tell Henry as I look at Emma Swan. _I will tell Emma how I feel, but not today. Today I rejoice that I got my little boy back once again._

Emma's POV

"Mommy I have to tell you something." Lucy says as she sits down beside me on my bed.

"Sure sweetheart you can tell me anything." I say.

"My old Daddy and Mama hurt me and my big sissy Sarah with their hands, their belts and Daddy would hurt our areas with his snake too. Brian Brent hurt me my area with his hands and snake and he hit me with his belt in the bad room and put the medicine in my arms so he cut it. I no talk cause my old Mama and Daddy make me no talk after Sarah leaved and Brian Brent call me fat and ugly so I no like eating." Lucy says as I hug her tight and she begins to cry.

"It's going to be alright sweetheart. It's going to be alright." I tell Lucy who stops crying and looks up at me.

"I love you Mommy." Lucy says.

"I love you too Lucy." I tell Lucy as she closes her eyes and falls asleep. _Henry and Lucy are beginning to heal, now I have to tell Regina how I feel._


	9. Chapter 8

Regina's POV

Emma comes up to me in my office to give me an update on Henry's file and my heart pounds a million miles per second. _Regina it's now or never._

"Emma I love you and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" I tell Emma who nods.

"I love you too Regina and I would love to be your girlfriend." Emma says as we share a kiss and it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Emma's POV

As we kiss I felt our souls connect and I realize that Regina is the one for me. _She is my soulmate. The one my heart belongs to for the rest of my life._ I thought as we pull apart and I smile. _I wouldn't have it any other way._


	10. Epilogue-Ten years later

_Regina and Emma are happily married with three children, 15 year old Lucy Ella Swan-Mills and 20 Henry Swan-Mills and Emma's own biological child, 5 year old James David Swan-Mills. Henry and Lucy are finally happy and everybody has their unexpected happy ending. In the words of Snow White, these unexpected happy endings are even more special as they are not taken for granted but are in fact appreciated daily._


	11. sequel

here's the link to the new sequel

s/10529083/1/Without-Love-AU-OUAT-Fanfic-Sequel-to-Unexpected-Happy-Endings


End file.
